memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Worf
Je kunt ook op zoek zijn naar kolonel Worf uit de 23e eeuw. Worf, zoon van Mogh, van het Klingon Huis van Martok, van de familie Rozhenko, vriend van K'Ehleyr, vader van Alexander Rozhenko en echtgenoot van Jadzia Dax; Starfleet officer en krijger van het Klingon rijk; de vloek van het Huis van Duras en doder van Gowron; Federatie ambassadeur op Qo'noS; was één van de meest invloedrijke Klingons in de tweede helft van de 24e eeuw. Jeugd Mogh, patriarch van één van de Grote Huizen in het Klingon rijk, kreeg in 2340 een zoon. De nieuwe telg in het Huis van Mogh werd geboren op de Klingon thuiswereld Qo'noS en werd vernoemd naar de gerespecteerde voorouder, Worf. Vijf jaar later verhuisde Mogh met de moeder van zijn kinderen en zijn oudste zoon naar de Khitomer kolonie. De jongere broer van Worf, Kurn, bleef achter onder de hoede van een vriend van de familie, Lorg. (TNG: "Sins of the Father") Na hun aankomst in hun nieuwe thuis, nam Mogh Worf mee op een rituele jacht, in het gezelschap van een garnizoenskrijger, L'Kor. De jongen was nog niet oud en kon ternauwernood een bat'leth vasthouden, maar zette door. Worf werd tijdens de jacht door een beest toegetakeld, waaraan hij een litteken overhield. Dit zou hij de rest van zijn leven in gedachten houden. (TNG: "Birthright, Deel I") In 2346 waren het Klingon rijk en het Romulan sterrenrijk officieel geallieerd, maar een samenzwering tussen de Romulans en het Huis van Duras liet het rijk open voor verraad. Romulan strijdkrachten vielen de Khitomer kolonie aan, waarbij bijna alle 4000 Klingon kolonisten omkwamen, waaronder de ouders van Worf. (TNG: "Sins of the Father", "The Neutral Zone") De Rozhenko's Het noodsignaal van de kolonie werd beantwoord door het Federatie sterrenschip [[USS Intrepid (NCC-38907)|USS Intrepid]]. Een hoofd onderofficier van dit schip, Sergey Rozhenko, vond Worf onder de rommel, voor dood achtergelaten, en nam de zorg voor hem op zich. Sergey nam Worf mee naar zijn huis op de Gault kolonie en vertelde zijn vrouw, Helena, dat ze het Klingon kind op zouden voeden alsof het hun eigen kind was. Worf groeide op naast zijn oudere, menselijke, broer Nikolai Rozhenko. (TNG: "The Neutral Zone", "Heart of Glory", "Family", "Homeward") Het verlies van zijn ouders en de daaropvolgende adoptie door de Rozhenko's wordt beschreven in het Lost Era boek ''The Art of the Impossible. Als enige Klingon in een boerencultuur had Worf wel moeilijkheden om zich aan de nieuwe omstandigheden aan te passen. Al kort na zijn aankomst op Gault kreeg hij ruzie, waarbij hij, als zevenjarige, vijf tieners een bloedneus sloeg. Een veel ergere gebeurtenis, alhoewel een ongeluk, gebeurde in 2353. Toen hij dertien jaar oud was, leidde hij het voetbalteam van zijn school naar de kampioenschappen en was vastbesloten om te winnen. Met een gelijkspel in de tweede helft, speelde Worf en een tegenstander, Mikel, een cruciale rol tijdens een kopbal. Worf kopte de bal stevig in het doel, maar raakte daarbij, zonder dat hij het merkte, Mikel. De klap was zo hard aangekomen dat Mikel's nek brak, waarna hij de volgende overleed. Deze gebeurtenis had een grote invloed op Worf's karakter, waarbij hij moest leren om zijn Klingon kracht te beheersen. Door sommigen werd dit geïnterpreteerd als het afwijzen van zijn Klingon afkomst. Voor een groot deel van zijn leven voelde hij zich feitelijk geen Klingon meer. (TNG: "Family"; DS9: "Let He Who Is Without Sin...") Sergey nam zijn jongens vaak mee op kampeeruitjes in het Oeral gebergte op Aarde. Het gehuil van de wolven maakte Nikolai bang, maar Worf raakte door de dieren gefascineerd, totdat het verlangen om ook ...iets wilds te worden... hem bijna overweldigde. Zijn verlangen naar Klingon tradities werd steeds groter en dit ging veel verder dan het koken van een paar Klingon gerechten. Zijn ouders moedigden hem aan om op zoek te gaan naar zichzelf. (DS9: "Change of Heart"; TNG: "Family") Pubertijd Op vijftienjarige leeftijd, in 2355, reisde Worf naar Qo'noS, waar hij verbleef bij neven van het Huis van Mogh. Hij was twee jaar ouder dan de leeftijd die normaal was toen hij zijn voornemen om een krijger te worden uitsprak en voerde het Ritueel van Overgang uit. Tijdens de ceremonie kreeg Worf een mes aangereikt, een cadeau van een Klingon die Mogh nog had gekend. Hij zag de Grote Koepels van Qo'noS en voelde zich thuis, maar zijn familie wees zijn menselijke gedrag af. (TNG: "The Icarus Factor", "Rightful Heir"; DS9: "The Sword of Kahless") Worf vond troost in de bergen, waar hij drie dagen lang vastte voordat hij het Ritueel van MajQa uitvoerde. Na zes dagen mediteren in de vulkaan grotten van No'Mat verscheen de Klingon krijger Kahless de Onvergetelijke in een visioen voor hem en voorspelde hem dat Worf iets zou doen dat geen andere Klingon ooit gedaan had. (TNG: "Birthright, Deel I"; DS9: "The Sword of Kahless") Worf werd de eerste Klingon ooit die ging studeren aan Starfleet academie. Nikolai Rozhenko studeerde hier ook, maar viel er na het eerst jaar uit. Na het voltooien van zijn training en studies werd hij de eerste Klingon die van de academie afstudeerde. Hiermee leek de voorspelling van Kahless uitgekomen. (TNG: "Homeward"; DS9: "The Sword of Kahless") :De Starfleet Academy boeken van Peter David vertellen dat de kamergenoot van Worf een Brikar was met de naam Zak Kebron. In een scène die uit de aflevering "Resurrection" geknipt was vertelde Worf dat hij als een vaandrig gediend had op de [[USS Hawk|USS ''Hawk]], voor zijn stationering op de Enterprise-D.'' Dienstverband op Enterprise-D Luitenant j.g. Worf werd op de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] gestationeerd als een junior brug officier in de commando divisie onder het bevel van kapitein Jean-Luc Picard in 2364. Één van de eerste taken die hij uit moest voeren was het overnemen van het commando van de schotelsectie toen de Enterprise-D een schotel afscheiding moest uitvoeren om de dreiging van Q te ontwijken. (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint", "All Good Things...") Het eerste jaar van zijn dienst aan boord bracht hij door als aflos officier voor de conn en andere brug stations. Toen Natasha Yar later dat jaar werd gedood door Armus, werd Worf tijdelijk gepromoveerd tot chief tactische officier en hoofdbeveiliging van de Enterprise. In 2365 stapte hij over naar de operatie divisie en werd de fulltime hoofd tactische officier en hoofdbeveiliging. In 2366 werd hij gepromoveerd tot de rang van luitenant. (TNG: "Skin of Evil", "The Child" en "The Ensigns of Command") Ontmoetingen met de Borg Q bewees in 2365 de bevolking van de Alfa- en Beta kwadranten een enorme dienst toen hij de Enterprise-D een voorproefje gaf van de komende Borg invasie. Worf en zijn veiligheidsteam waren de eerste Starfleet officieren die Borg darren tegenkwamen toen ze overstraalden naar het schip. Worf, samen met commandant Riker en luitenant commandant Data, konden als eerste binnendringen op een Borg kubus, waarbij ze een glinstering konden opvangen van de bedreiging die te wachten stond. (TNG: "Q Who?") Worf speelde een belangrijke rol in het afslaan van de Borg invasie van de Federatie in 2366. Hij kon de ontvoering van kapitein Picard, toen Borg darren op de brug verschenen, niet voorkomen. Hij vuurde de wapens op zijn geassimileerde kapitein, nu Locutus, af. Op het commando van Riker, gingen Worf en Data aan boord van de kubus en konden daarbij Picard overmeesteren. Met behulp van de kennis van Dr. Crusher konden ze hem zijn menselijkheid weer teruggeven. Dit was één van de gevaarlijkste opdrachten uit zijn carrière, maar zes jaar later vertelde hij dat hij geen twijfel had over de afloop. (TNG: "The Best of Both Worlds, Deel I & Deel II"; DS9: "The Way of the Warrior") Toen de bemanning in 2368 een gewonden en verlaten Borg dar vond, was Worf van mening dat de dar het beste meteen kon worden gedood. Er werd echter besloten om de dar op te lappen, waarbij hij zelfs weer enigszins zijn individualiteit terugkreeg (hij kreeg de naam "Hugh"). Zijn terugkeer naar het Borg collectief liep echter bijna op een ramp uit. Picard hoopte dat de "vrijheid" zich binnen het collectief zou verspreiden, maar dit lukte slechts bij een paar darren. Deze darren werden later door Lore, Data's broer, gemanipuleerd. (TNG: "I, Borg", "Descent, Deel I") Ontmoetingen met Q Zoals zo velen die de machtige "grappenmaker" tegenkwamen, kreeg Worf direct al een hekel aan Q. Worf's minachting voor Q werd duidelijk tijdens de eerste ontmoeting in 2364. Worf vroeg Picard "en nu, sir, een persoonlijke vraag. Heb ik toestemming op de brug op te ruimen?" (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint") In zijn later bezoeken had Q er regelmatig plezier in om Worf te treiteren ("Groot hoofd, kleine hersenen"). Toen het Q continuüm hem zijn krachten had afgenomen, vroeg hij wanhopig aan de bemanning van de Enterprise-D hoe hij kon bewijzen dat hij niet meer onsterfelijk was. Worf stelde hem voor om "te sterven". (TNG: "Hide and Q", "Deja Q") Q probeerde Picard in 2367 een lesje in de liefde te leren en dwong hem en zijn bemanning om een Robin Hood verhaal na te spelen. Worf kwam daarin als het karakter van Will Scarlet voor, compleet met maillot en wambuis. Hij was hier niet blij mee en protesteerde. Zijn humeur werd er ook niet beter op toen Geordi La Forge op zijn mandoline tokkelde. Worf griste het instrument uit zijn handen en sloeg het tegen een boom in stukken. (TNG: "QPid") Betrokkenheid in de Klingon politiek De blootstelling aan de Klingon maatschappij, waarnaar Worf zo lang had verlangd, begon aan boord van de Enterprise-D. Langzaam aan leidde dit ertoe dat de vergeten "wees" van het Huis van Mogh een speler was op het hoogste niveau binnen de Klingon politiek. In 2364 pikte de Enterprise-D drie Klingons op van een defect vrachtschip. Voor de eerste keer in bijna tien jaar bracht Worf tijd door tussen Klingon krijgers. Één van de geredde Klingons was echter dodelijk gewond, waarna Worf deelnam aan het Klingon doodsritueel voor Kunivas. Niet-Klingons waren hierbij voor de eerste keer in geschiedenis getuige. De charismatische Korris probeerde Worf uit te dagen en raakte gefascineerd door de wolf die hij vond in het Starfleet uniform. Korris probeerde Worf mee te laten werken in de kaping van de Enterprise-D, maar kon niet op tegen Worf's loyaliteit aan kapitein Picard. Worf's eer werd door commandant K'Nera voor de tweede keer op de proef gesteld toen hij hem een plaats in de Klingon defensiemacht aanbood. Worf wees dit aanbod echter beleefd af. (TNG: "Heart of Glory") Meer dan 20 jaar na het Khitomer bloedbad werd de eer van het Huis van Mogh ter discussie gesteld. Worf's broer Kurn kwam met het nieuws dat Duras, van het rivaliserende Huis van Duras, Mogh had beschuldigd van verraad van het rijk door de Romulans te helpen bij de aanval op de Khitomer kolonie. Met Kurn en Picard aan zijn zijde verscheen Worf voor de Klingon hoge raad om tegen de beschuldiging te protesteren. Kanselier K'mpec wees de protesten af, ondanks dat hij wist dat de echte verraden Duras vader Ja'rod was. Hij wist dat de waarheid, vanwege de grote macht van het Huis van Duras, een burgeroorlog zou veroorzaken. Worf hield zich stil en accepteerde een verbanning die zijn naam in het rijk zou ruïneren. (TNG: "Sins of the Father") Toen kanselier K'mpec een jaar later stervende was, vroeg hij aan Picard om te dienen als de Scheidsrechter van Opvolging. Hiermee kreeg Picard inzicht op de strijd tussen Duras en Gowron, die beiden de titel van kanselier claimden. Deze gebeurtenis viel samen met de hereniging met K'Ehleyr, een ambassadeur en de vroegere geliefde van Worf, die Alexander, hun kind, introduceerde. De Sonchi ceremonie met het lichaam van K'mpec werd onderbroken door een explosie die een aanslag op het leven van Gowron bleek te zijn, die gepleegd werd door Duras. De uitdagers raakten geïrriteerd door de onteerde Worf die het resultaat van het onderzoek naar de aanslag presenteerde dat op de Enterprise was uitgevoerd. Hij onthulde het bewijs dat de betrokkenheid van Duras aantoonde. Bovendien ontdekte K'Ehleyr de waarheid achter de ontering van Worf, evenals het verraad van het Huis van Duras. Duras raakte uitzinnig van woede en vermoorde haar. Het probleem van de opvolging werd uiteindelijk beslist door Worf. Hij maakte gebruik van zijn Recht op Wraak, waarin hij Duras bevocht. Uiteindelijk belande Worf's bat'leth in de borst van de laatste Klingon die de waarheid wist over het Khitomer verraad. Door de dood van Duras werd Gowron de nieuwe kanselier. (TNG: "Reunion") De burgeroorlog waar K'mpec bang voor was geweest brak uit aan het einde van 2367 toen het Huis van Duras en zijn bondgenoten rebelleerden tegen het leiderschap van kanselier Gowron. Worf was van mening dat hij niet aan de zijlijn kon blijven staan en nam ontslag uit Starfleet om mee te vechten met Gowron. Zijn aanwezigheid in de oorlog bleek uiterst nuttig te zijn toen hij Kurn, die het commando over een vloot schepen, de opdracht gaf om Gowron te steunen. Ook Starfleet verleende steun, zonder direct betrokken te raken, door te onthullen dat de Duras familie werd gesteund door de Romulans. Met behulp van Starfleet kon de bemoeienis van de Romulans gestopt worden, waardoor de strijdkrachten van Gowron snel de oorlog konden beëindigen. Als waardering voor de hulp van Worf herstelde Gowron de eer van het Huis van Mogh, gaf zijn broer Kurn, die publiekelijk zijn bloedverwantschap met Mogh aankondigde, een zetel in de Klingon hoge raad en legde het leven van de zoon van Duras, Toral, in zijn handen. Worf kon het niet over zijn hart verkrijgen om een onschuldige jongen te doden en keerde terug naar Starfleet. (TNG: "Redemption, Deel I en Deel II") Fysiek gevecht Worf was een gewezen expert met zowel de Bat'leth als zijn persoonlijke mek'leth. Vlak voor zijn verjaardag won hij een bat'leth toernooi op Forcas III. Tijdens het leren van zijn bewegingen aan zijn zoon Alexander, omschreef hij de Bat'leth als een verlengstuk van het lichaam. (TNG: "Reunion", "Parallels") Alexander Worf speelde in één van de holodeksimulaties, samen met Alexander, een sheriff die erop uitgestuurd was om Eli Hollander gevangen te nemen. Toen één van de experimenten van Data fout liep, werden alle holodek karakters kopieën van Data, met zijn uiterlijk, reflexen en kracht. Nog erger was dat ook de holodek veiligheden werden uitgeschakeld. Nadat zijn zoon Alexander ontvoerd werd door Frank Hollander stelde voor om de kinderen vrij te laten in een gevangenenruil. Frank ging hiermee akkoord op voorwaarde dat hij met hem een man-tegen-man duel aanging op het Deadwood dorpsplein. Worf kon zichzelf redden door gebruik te maken van een krachtveld. (TNG: "A Fistful of Datas") Jeremy Aster In 2366 voerde Worf de R'uustai ceremonie uit met Jeremy Aster om hem toe te laten in het Huis van Mogh, nadat Jeremy's moeder omgekomen was tijdens een verkenningsmissie. (TNG: "The Bonding") Guinan Worf ontmoette Guinan toen ze aan boord kwam van de Enterprise. Zij introduceerde Worf aan wat zijn favoriete drankje zou worden; pruimensap. Toen ze bij hem aan tafel ging zitten vroeg ze hem waarom hij altijd alleen aan tafel zat. Worf keek haar lichtelijk geïrriteerd aan omdat hij dit onderwerp liever wilde vermijden. Hij antwoordde dat hij een Klingon vrouw als gezelschap wilde, aangezien mensen te "breekbaar" waren. Ondanks dat Guinan beweerde dat ze wel één of twee vrouwen kende die hij wel leuk zou vinden antwoordde Worf dat dit "onmogelijk" was. (TNG: "Yesterday's Enterprise") Guinan en Worf streden vaak tegen elkaar in de faserzaal. Tijdens de Klingon burgeroorlog in 2367, vroeg Guinan hoe het met zijn zoon Alexander ging. Worf vertelde dat hij het moeilijk had met het aanpassen aan het leven op Aarde. Guinan vertelde hem dat de tijd nog wel zou komen waarin Alexander zou ontdekken wat het betekende om een Klingon te zijn, net zoals het nu de tijd voor Worf was. (TNG: "Redemption, Deel I") Chronologie ;2340 : Geboren op Qo'noS, als zoon van Mogh. ;2345 : Broer Kurn geboren. Verhuist samen met zijn ouders naar Khitomer, terwijl zijn broer op Qo'noS blijft. ;2346 : Opgevoed door de Rozhenko's op Aarde nadat zijn ouders omkomen in het Khitomer bloedbad. ;2353 : Verhuist naar de Gault kolonie. Wordt aanvoerder van het voetbalteam van school. ;2355 : Reist naar Qo'noS, waar Kahless de Onvergetelijke in een visioen voor hem verschijnt. ;2357 : Gaat studeren aan Starfleet academie. ;2361 : Studeert als eerste Klingon Starfleet officier van de academie af. ;2364 : Wordt als luitenant j.g. op de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] gestationeerd. ;2365 : Raakt bevriend met K'Ehleyr, een Mens-Klingon afgezant. ;2366 : Promotie tot luitenant. Ontmoet Guinan en drinkt voor het eerst pruimensap, zijn favoriete drankje. Wordt herenigd met zijn broer Kurn, die hem vraagt de familie eer te verdedigen. Komt samen met Kurn en Picard achter de waarheid van het Khitomer bloedbad. Kan ternauwernood een burgeroorlog voorkomen. ;2367 : Ontmoet voor de eerste keer zijn zoon Alexander. Brengt Duras om het leven als wraak voor de dood van K'Ehleyr. Neemt ontslag bij Starfleet om samen met Gowron's strijdkrachten te vechten tegen die van het Huis van Duras in de Klingon burgeroorlog. ;2368 : Brengt Molly, het eerst kind van Miles O'Brien ter wereld. Wordt dood verklaard na zijn wervelkolom gebroken te hebben, maar redt het nog. Neemt de zorg voor Alexander op zich. ;2369 : Ontmoet de bewoners van Carraya IV, waar hij een kortstondige relatie heeft met Ba'el. Helpt mee met de installatie van een kloon van Kahless als de keizer. ;2370 : Helpt Nikolai met het redden van de bewoners van Boraal door ze te verhuizen naar Vacca VI. Reist per ongeluk door verschillende kwantum realiteiten. Vraagt bij zijn terugkeer aan Deanna Troi om Soh-chim voor zijn zoon te worden en begint daarna een relatie met haar. ;2371 : Zet een punt achter de relatie met Deanna. Wordt gepromoveerd tot luitenant commandant. Stuurt zijn zoon naar zijn ouders na de verwoesting van de Enterprise en gaat zelf op verlof naar de grotten op Boreth. ;2372 : Wordt van verlof teruggeroepen en gestationeerd op Deep Space 9. Het Huis van Mogh wordt onteerd en beroofd van alle gebieden. Zijn broer Kurn vraagt om Mauk-to'Vor, Worf weigert dit en wist in plaats daarvan zijn geheugen. ;2373 : Begint een relatie met Jadzia Dax. Vecht tegen de Borg aanval in sector 001. Gaat op vakantie naar Risa. Wordt door de Dominion gevangen gehouden in interneringskamp 371. Ontdekt en bevrijdt daar de echte generaal Martok. Dient als eerste officier aan boord van de [[IKS Rotarran|IKS Rotarran]] onder het commando van generaal Martok. Neemt deel aan de Tweede slag om Deep Space 9. ;2374 : Help Sisko met het ontsnappen uit Dominion gebied. Hereniging met zijn zoon Alexander op de Rotarran. Overtuigt Gowron er van om schepen ter beschikking te stellen voor Operatie terugkeer. Helpt de USS-''Defiant'' met het doorbreken van de Dominion linies en kan met succes Deep Space 9 terug veroveren. Trouwt met Jadzia, met wie hij overweegt om kinderen te krijgen. Jadzia wordt echter voordat het zover is gedood door Dukat. ;2375 : Heeft het commando over de [[IKS Koraga|IKS Koraga]], die verwoest wordt. Bezoekt zijn oude kameraden aan boord van de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] om de samenzwering van admiraal Dougherty tegen de Ba'ku te ontmaskeren. Keert terug naar Deep Space 9 en verslaat in een persoonlijk gevecht Gowron. Installeert Martok als nieuwe kanselier. Verlaat Deep Space 9 voor zijn nieuwe aanstelling als Federatie ambassadeur op Qo'noS. ;2379 : Hereniging met zijn oude kameraden op de Enterprise-E op Aarde. Vecht mee tegen Shinzon en de Remans aan de zijde van de Romulans, waarna hij zijn afkeer tegen hen wat opzij kan zetten. Categorie:Aandacht nodig Categorie:Deep Space 9 personeel Categorie:Klingons Categorie:Starfleet personeel Categorie:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personeel Categorie:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personeel Categorie:Klingon militair personeel Categorie:IKS Rotarran personeel Categorie:Ambassadeurs Categorie:Overheidsfunctionarissen Categorie:Gouverneurs ca:Worf bg:Уорф cs:Worf de:Worf en:Worf es:Worf fr:Worf it:Worf ja:ウォーフ pl:Worf pt:Worf ru:Ворф sr:Ворф sv:Worf